


get in the fucking tardis

by OhBabyATriple (AmericanKotatsu)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, spaghetti vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10276043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanKotatsu/pseuds/OhBabyATriple
Summary: the doctor wants to get in the tardis. however he heard of miles edgeworth's solo vore exploits and tries it himself===guys this one is short





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanadasBride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanadasBride/gifts).



> yes my spaghetti vore works are all in one universe

The doctor was secretly a fan of vore. So he knew when new vore tags were being created. Suddenly the doctors phone lit up with a notification.

"Spaghetti vore"

he was immediately interested. Hed been eating his companions for ages and so he was alone but he wanted to slurp someone up like spaghetti  
Then he realised he could eat himslef

He got in the tardis and saw a newspaper about miles edgeworth who ate himself and knew it was DESTINY

The doctor got a fork and jabbed himseld. He unravelled into soaghetti and he slurped himself up. Mmmmmm he was matured 2000 years matured meat tasted fgood af

He finished quickly and regenerated and the doctor never forgot how good spaghetti vore was


End file.
